ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Logan
David Logan is a former wrestler and current co-Chief Executive Officer the WCSF. He is well known for his versatility in match styles, having a number of memorable matches both hardcore and technical. He is one of the most popular WCSF stars of all time, as evidenced by his fan vote into the inaugural class of the WCSF Hall of Fame, despite never having won a major championship for either Mayhem or Rampage. His son, Andrew Logan, and his daughter, Alexa Logan, are currently signed to the WCSF under wrestling contracts. Personal Background Born May 14, 1967, Logan grew up in the Twin Cities area, the only child of a fireman and a maid. With lack of money an issue for his entire youth, Logan always felt as though he was missing out on the "better" things in life that a lot of his friends at school could enjoy. He became obsessed with finding fame and fortune, and his obsession ended up overlapping with one of his passions: professional wrestling. Upon his high school graduation, while his other friends went off to college, Logan enrolled in a professional wrestling school headed by renowned trainer Art Andrews. What Logan originally lacked in technique and athleticism, he made up for in effort and showmanship. The technique came in time, but soon Logan was known around the school more for his willingness to put his body at risk than for his mat expertise. After a couple years in the school, Logan and his classmates Freddy Flynn and Jack Cannon decided to travel around the independent circuits and Japan, and together they began to build up each other's legacies in the professional wrestling business. But as their fame grew, Cannon began to grow jealous of Logan's popularity with the crowd. A much publicized spat between the two in the early 90s after Logan was able to secure work back in the States before either of his classmates led to a fracture in their friendship and a pause in Cannon's career. In 1989, Logan's first child Andrew was born, and several months later he married his son's mother, Kate, who he had grown up with in Minnesota. In 1991, his daughter Alexa was born. Logan missed the birth of both of his children while working road shows, but soon after the birth of Alexa returned to their home in Iowa to perform on a regular basis much closer to home. He was called often by well-known federations across the country to come and work shows, and was even able to secure some endorsements that allowed for comfortable living for his family. WCSF career Logan's first WCSF stint in 2005 was brief and under the moniker "Big D", and soon he left the WCSF to wrestle worldwide once more, only this time dropping the ring name for his real name, David Logan. Within the year, however, the WCSF called him up again for a job, but this time it was for a General Manager position on Mayhem. Jay Jameson had just been fired, leaving the position vacant. Logan returned in the capacity of GM, and while he had many memorable moments, his biggest contribution to the WCSF in that role was his innovation of the Dome of Doom match. Eventaully, Logan ending up losing his job and career in a memorable match at the first Annihilation which pitted Team Jameson against Team Logan. After a teary goodbye, it seemed unlikely that Logan would ever be seen again. But then came the brand split. The terms of Logan's release stated that he could not wrestle for Mayhem, and as there was a new show, Logan took his game to Unleashed as an active wrestler. He would feud against The Executioner for the WCSF Unleashed Championship, and Chris Cameron for the same title, with the feud culminating in an unforgettable Ladder match at Nothing to Lose 2006. But throughout all of this, he never ended up winning the championship he coveted. This continued all the way up through his Revolution III bout with longtime rival Jack Cannon, in which Logan prevailed in possibly the biggest and most memorable match of his career. The match had its toll on both men, as neither would be seen again for months. But somehow before the months off from the WCSF, Logan had changed. He despised the attention that Dynamite always received over him, even though they were both members of the Hall of Fame. It got to him so much that he hired Axel Anvil to take him out after his main event at Revolution III. But the plan didn't go as expected; Dynamite was easily able to find out who was behind the assault, and came after Logan upon his return. The two dueled nearly to the death in an Unsanctioned Fight at Meltdown '08, with Logan coming out on top. After the feud with Dynamite, Logan retired from wrestling for good, citing being worn out both physically and mentally. He continued to hold his position as a board member and business consultant in the WCSF. 2009 David Logan returned to WCSF programming in a one-night-only role on the July 12th edition of WCSF Mayhem. He was brought in as the legend that Mark Thomas was supposed to face under the challenge given to him by Johnny Briggs. Thomas won the match with a clean pinfall after kicking out of the Finale and hitting his finisher. Logan returned once again, just two weeks later, at WCSF Revolution IV, as Ralph Pierce's choice for Special Guest Referee during the main event, Anthony Blake vs. Johnny Devine. After Devine's loss, The Mafia would blame Logan, even though Logan's officiating favored neither man. The next night on Carnage, with The Mafia in the ring after Johnny Devine was named new GM after the assault of CEO Ralph Pierce, Logan came out and made it known that he was going to make sure the Mafia didn't ruin the WCSF. Devine scoffed at this, angering Logan, who challenged Devine to a match in the main event. Devine accepted, but only under the condition that the match would take place in a steel cage. Before the main event, Logan came across fellow WCSF veteran Rage Mishima, and told Mishima that if anything happened to him, that Mishima should make sure the WCSF didn't killed by the Mafia. In the Main Event, before the match could officially start, The Mafia attacked Logan in the ring, and the cage lowered, trapping Logan in as several wrestlers tried desperately to make the save. But they were unable to get into the ring, and were forced to watch as Logan was picked apart and beaten unconscious. Logan has not been seen on WCSF programming since. 2011 - Return as CEO At WCSF Revolution V, Logan made his return to WCSF programming since the night he was demolished by the Mafia in the cage. Former CEO Ralph Pierce announced that he had sold the company to two buyers, Logan and his longtime nemesis Dynamite. Tensions between the two were already revealed. However, for the moment, things seemed to be relatively stable in the CEO's office. The return of the Hall of Famers was met with general enthusiasm, however one man didn't seem so pleased. Alex Morgan seemed to feel as though the two charter Hall of Fame members were desperate for another run at glory, and came back to overshadow him, the "Greatest of All Time." He challenged each man to a match. Dynamite laughed it off, but Logan appeared tempted. Morgan fed off of this, and began using Logan's son as bait to lure him into accepting the match. Logan ended up making the match at Meltdown to be Alex Morgan vs. Andrew Logan, saying that he had only just returned to the company as CEO and was unwilling to wrestle while holding that position, particularly while Freddy Flynn was engaged in battles as an authority figure. In the weeks leading up to Hacked, Logan and Dynamite hyped up the fact that the Pay Per View would be held in England. When Hacked rolled around, anticipation was running high for a possible all-British main event between Daz and Morgan. However, Logan came out early in the show to announce that due to a voting error, none of the European votes were able to be counted, and Mark Thomas would be in the main event. The fans became rioutous and Morgan completely lost his cool. Logan desperately tried to keep things under control, but by the end of the night, Morgan was standing in the ring over a beaten down Thomas with a posse of fellow Brits at his back. Quick Facts Height/Weight: 6'1 231 lbs. Hometown: Cedar Rapids, Iowa Style of Wrestling: Renowned for his hardcore and brawling matches, but capable of putting on a technical show. Finishing Moves: Logan Crossface The Finale (Flip diving leg drop) Accomplishments *WCSF Hall of Famer *WCSF Mayhem General Manager *Member of the WCSF Board of Directors Category:Wrestlers